The Unexpected Attack
by Metarex
Summary: Sequel to Return of an Enemy.  Sonic and his friends are planning to launch into space, but the Metarex aren't about to let that happen.  There are some OCs and this is the second of a long series.
1. Prologue

Last time on **_The Return of an Enemy._**

* * *

><p>Sonic fought the new Metarex leader...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"You thought you could defeat us. But we grow stronger instead." said a strong, hateful voice that echoed in the distance.<em>

_"No, I am not. I am the new leader of the Metarex and you will hand over the Chaos Emeralds. We shall spare you and your friends if you do so." spoke the Metarex leader._

* * *

><p>...while his friends fought a Metarex...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"It's a Metarex!" shouted Tails. <em>

* * *

><p>...and some plants...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Suddenly, something from the ground grabbed Cream's ship preventing it to move.<em>

_"It is a tree root!" shouted two-tailed fox._

_Then more tree roots grabbed the X Tornado and Knuckles._

* * *

><p>...Sonic had another fight with the Metareax leader...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Then I guess you have to beat me first." spoke Sonic.<em>

_"I was hoping you would say that." replied the figure._

* * *

><p>...but they managed to get away with the Master Emerald and planet egg...<p>

* * *

><p><em> "Oh. By the way Sonic, thanks for the Master Emerald and Planet Egg." spoke the leader.<em>

_They all quickly look at the other Metarex. It had the Planet Egg and the Master Emerald in each hand._

* * *

><p>...and the race is on to stop the Metarex once more.<p>

* * *

><p><em> "Well, we should rest for the night and prepare our ship." said the two-tailed fox.<em>

_ "Lets move it then." said the echidna._

_They all shouted in unison and returned to their work._

* * *

><p>Here's the prologue. Please read <strong><em>The Return of an Enemy <em>**if you haven't already.


	2. Chapter 1: Pills?

I have an OC making its appearance in an upcoming chapter, but I don't know what to name it. It is going to be a parody of the Metarex and begins with Meta. I would like some suggestions or I may not be able to publish the chapters soon. Please Review. I don't own any of the Sonic X characters except for the plot and some OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Pills?<p>

"It should not be used by either you or Starlight. Or more precisely, can't. They would not work because of your special genetic make up." said White Lily.

"So you're saying I'm useless. That something is wrong with me." said Sonic as he felt his temper rise.

"Who does this girl think she is?" thought Sonic.

"However, I have something else for you that will make up for that difference." said the woman.

Another part of the ship opened up and he grabbed a prescription bottle with no label.

"What is this?" asked Sonic aloud as he opened it to see a bunch of red circular pills.

"Your strange genetic make up isn't something to be ashamed of. In fact, it makes you all the more terrifying. I, too, have the same kind of make up." This caught Sonic's attention.

"What?" He stared into the screen hoping for an answer.

"We have special powers that seem unreal. You know what I speak of as you had used the chaos emeralds. You can sense a stirring in your very being when around objects of power like Cosmo reacted to a planet egg. She was also a special person." Her eyes refused to stare straight as she said this.

"Now this is getting out of whack. Why do we have the same special DNA? We're not even from the same species." Sonic's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"It's more of a mutation that appears randomly and we've been blessed to have it. However, our new enemy also has this mutation and has mastered like I have. We can control our born gifts with ease, but you have barely even scratched the surface f your potential. These pills will help you tap into it." White Lily was giving her full attention back to him.

"So this is like a power up?" He took out a pill to examine it.

She bypassed his question. "Still I have more grave news to deliver."

"What now?" Sonic placed it back into his bottle.

"You can not take more than once a day and you need to let your body rest a few days in between intervals. Your body needs time to cope with these pills. Failure to do so will cause unpleasant effects." said White Lily as they continued their conversation.

"Like what? I get sick?" He raised his arms in disbelief.

"It results in an experience you've been familiar with, Dark Sonic." Her eyes had narrowed almost peering into him.

"Why? Why give me this?" He was tempted to throw the bottle to the ground or back at her.

"Also, the first time you take it may cause you to go berserk. That is the price we must pay for power. That is why you must avoid using it unless it becomes necessary. Now be prepared for the battles ahead of you. There is nothing more we can do." she said as the screen started to fizzle.

The screen became blank and he knew that he would not find anything else from it.


	3. Chapter 2: No Fighting!

I still would like some suggestions on the OC parody name please or I may not be able to publish the chapters as soon. Please Review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: No Fighting!<p>

"Sonic. A little help."

The hedgehog woke up from his daydreaming and saw Amy carrying a lot of boxes. They were both in the Blue Typhoon's deck near the control center.

"A little help will be nice you know." spoke the girl hedgehog.

"I'm coming Amy." he replied.

He ran to her to help with the boxes. Suddenly, the weight of the boxes caused Amy to fall, but Sonic was able to pick up the boxes and catch the girl hedgehog just in time.

"Thanks Sonic," she responded.

"Don't mention it." stated the hedgehog.

"Sonic, what were you doing?" asked Amy wondering.

"Oh I was daydr...I mean I was thinking. I was thinking about what had happened yesterday." he answered as he lift the girl hedgehog to her feet.

"Well stop thinking and start helping Sonic. The faster we fix the ship the faster we can stop the Metarex." lectured Amy.

"Okay. But where do I start helping?" questioned Sonic as he put the boxes on the floor.

"Tails needs your help to fix the Sonic Power Cannon and power up the engines." the girl hedgehog spoke.

"See you later Amy," replied the hedgehog as he sped away.

"I wonder what's on Sonic's mind." said Amy to herself.

After a little while, the girl hedgehog just shrugged her shoulders. Then she went to pick up the boxes and carried them away. Meanwhile, Sonic was running so fast he crashed into Cream, Cheese, and Starlight.

"Whoa!" shouted the hedgehog as he tried to stop himself. "Watch out!" screamed Cosmo's daughter.

"Choooooooooo!" shrieked the chao.

Sonic, the girl rabbit, Cheese, and the plant girl collided sending the boxes scattering everywhere. They all rubbed their heads in pain.

"Sorry Cream, Cheese, and Starlight." responded the hedgehog.

"That's okay," they all replied.

They all soon started picking up the boxes. When all the boxes were picked up, he gave them the boxes he gathered and ran off.

"I wonder what's the rush." stated Starlight aloud.

"Chooooo? Chooooooo?" questioned the Chao.

"Why don't we carry these to the cargo room first before someone else crashes into us?" inquired Cream.

"Okay." answered Cosmo's daughter.

"Choooooo. Choooooo." agreed Cheese nodding its head.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was helping Tails with the Sonic Power Cannon. The Sonic Power Cannon was destroyed when they fired Super Sonic and Super Shadow to destroy the Metarex leader, Dark Oak. The two-tailed fox was flying around the control center making modifications while the echidna was bringing the parts.

"Tails! What is this? Why is it so heavy?" grunted Knuckles.

"They are the main parts of the Sonic Power Cannon." replied Tails.

"Then how are you expecting to put them together in such a short time." asked the echidna panting.

"Well, I could do it manually or I could use this," answered the two-tailed fox showing the golden star shaped object.

"Hey! I thought they said you need it only in emergencies," inquired Knuckles.

"Yeah, but this is an emergency. All I need is Sonic." responded Tails.

"So you can ask for his permission I bet," spoke the echidna.

"No. I just need him to help me fix the cannon." replied the two-tailed fox.

"Well. Where is So...?" started Knuckles.

Before the echidna could finish his question, something blue ran past him. Knuckles fell down and accidentally threw the box over. When the box was about to fall, the blue light came back and got it. The blue figure came back quickly and formed Sonic.

"Hi Tails. Did you need something?" asked the hedgehog.

"Sonic. Thanks for getting the box. Anyway I won't be able to fix the cannon and power of the engines by myself so that is why I need you." replied Tails.

"That was the reason? You could have had asked me for help!" questioned the echidna.

"Well, I thought you were going to help everyone else to get the supplies." replied the two-tailed fox.

"So you don't trust me?" shouted Knuckles.

"Hey! Just lay off him. It doesn't matter who he asks for help as long as it is solved." spoke Sonic as his temper was rising.

"Okay. Sorry Tails." said the echidna.

"That's good that you two aren't fight. If Cosmo was here, she would have tried to separate you two." spoke Tails.

Then the two-tailed fox remembered that Cosmo was dead and that she was never coming back. Tails felt the tears he had cried before build in his eyes. The two-tailed fox tried to hold back his tears, but one drop falls out of his eyes. Knuckles and the hedgehog then noticed that they made he remember Cosmo and apologized to him.

"I'm sorry that we reminded you about her." said Sonic.

"Yeah. I am sorry too for starting the fight." spoke the echidna.

"That's okay you guys. I just miss her so, but at least I have something to remember her by." answered Tails.

The hedgehog smiled and then asked, "Which area do you need help with?"

"If you need me just shout my name." told Knuckles.

The two-tailed fox looked at them happily and smiled. He then wiped the tears away with his hands. Tails flew down to them so he could tell them what to do.

"Sonic could help me with powering the systems while Knuckles and I could do the Sonic Power Cannon. Is that okay with both of you?" inquired the two-tailed fox.

"Fine with us." answered the echidna and Sonic.

"Okay, let's start building." shouted Tails.


	4. Chapter 3: Here comes another one!

I still haven't thought up a good name for the OC that's coming up. I may have to stop uploading chapters soon. Please review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Here comes another one!<p>

There was a picture of Amy holding some boxes. Then another picture of the plant girl, rabbit, and chao appeared staring in wonder straight ahead. A picture showed Knuckles, Sonic, and Tails were shouting. There were Metarex orbiting the outside of the hedgehog's planet. One of them had two horns on the sides of its head, a single eye on its face and three on its chest, a tail, and none of its arms or legs were visible. The other one was bunched up and its wings covered it entire body except its curved beak, two eyes, horn, and big bat ears. Both their eyes glow the color red as the Metarex leader started to speak to them.

"Shrieker. Crusher. Prevent the spaceship from leaving the planet and destroy it. Also, capture the hedgehog Sonic. If anyone else tries to get in your way eliminate them." spoke the leader.

"Mission confirmed." replied the Shrieker and Crusher.

They started heading towards Sonic's planet. Meanwhile, Starlight was in a section of the Blue Typhoon staring out from one of the windows. Cosmo's daughter's eyes shined with sadness and sad thoughts crossed her mind as she looked out.

"Oh mother. Why did you have to go? Why did you have to die to save everyone else? Why couldn't it be someone else? Why? Why?" thought the plant girl as tears pour down her eyes.

"Starlight?"

Starlight stopped crying and turned around to see Amy, Cream, and Cheese. The girl hedgehog, girl rabbit, and chao all looked worriedly at Cosmo's daughter.

"Is something wrong?" questioned Amy.

The plant girl quickly wiped her tears and answered, "No, I'm fine."

Cream, Cheese, and the girl hedgehog looked doubtfully at each other. Suddenly, the girl rabbit and chao turned to Starlight smiling.

"Come on Starlight. We still have more stuff to load to the ship so lets get moving." said Cream cheerfully.

"Choo. Chooo." spoke Cheese.

"Yeah. Let's get some stuff done instead of sitting down and moping about something we can't change. Okay?" inquired Amy.

Cosmo's daughter looked at them surprised then her expression turned into a smile when she responded, "Okay."

The plant girl, the girl hedgehog, the chao, and the girl rabbit walked down the bridge and out of the Blue Typhoon. When they were half way of getting the rest of the supplies to the ship, Starlight suddenly stopped and scanned the skies.

"What is it Starlight?" asked Amy.

"Get ready. I have a bad feeling something is coming." replied the plant girl.

Before Cream, Cheese, and the girl hedgehog could ask what was coming, they were all blown off their feet and were holding onto the floor for their lives. As soon as the wind past, they all looked up and saw two Metarex.

"Metarex!" shouted the girl rabbit.

"What are they doing here?" hollered Amy.

"We got to warn Sonic and the others!" said Cream.

Starlight went in front of them and puts her hand out.

"I'm going to distract the Metarex while you get Sonic and Knuckles over here." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

"No, we can't leave you here. You could get hurt." replied the girl rabbit.

"Choo. Choooo. Chooo." told the chao.

"There is no time. If we all fight and are defeated, who will warn the others about the two Metarex." answered the plant girl.

"Okay. But you better come back alive. Come on Cream. Lets go warn the others now." spoke Amy.

Cream, Cheese, and the girl hedgehog run off to warn the others. Starlight took a deep breath and waited for the Metarex. One of the Metarex landed to fight the plant girl while the other headed off to destroy the ship. Cosmo's daughter stands her ground and her eyes filled up with fear. Suddenly, Crusher's legs and arms appeared and it summoned its sword to slash at Starlight. Cosmo's daughter jumped out of the way, did a back flip, and landed on top of a tree. The plant girl's and Metarex's eyes meet as soon as she landed. All of a sudden, Crusher's eyes turn red and so does Starlight's. She heard a voice calling her and she couldn't fight it back. Meanwhile, Amy, the girl rabbit, and the chao finally made it back to the ship. By the time Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails came down to them, they had caught up with their breath.

"What's the matter?" asked Sonic.

"Where's Starlight?" questioned Tails.

"There are Metarex coming this way. Starlight is trying to hold them back." replied the girl hedgehog.

"WHAT?" shouted Knuckles, the hedgehog, and two tailed fox.

"You got to help her. She will need your help to get them away from the ship." spoke Cream.

"Choo. Chooo. Choooo." said Cheese agreeingly.

"Okay we will both take care of them. You will help Tails with the ship until we get back." answered Sonic.

As they both turned to leave, Amy ran up to the hedgehog and echidna. Then she grabbed onto the hedgehog's arm.

"Why can't I come and help you, Sonic?" inquired Amy.

"Who is going to help Tails while we are gone?" asked Sonic.

The girl hedgehog then understood what he meant and let go of his arm. She ran back to the ship and waved at them.


	5. Chapter 4: Emotions Colliding

I may be gone for a bit so I may not publish as quickly. Please review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Emotions Colliding<p>

Knuckles and the hedgehog ran off to see one of the Metarex. There was no sign of Cosmo's daughter. Suddenly, a chain came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the echidna. Then it threw Knuckles into a tree. When Sonic turned around to see who did it, a golden silver figure kicked the hedgehog in the chest sending him sprawling, did three back flips, and landed on the ground. As soon as both of them got up, they were shocked to see that it was Cosmo's daughter! Her clothes were different because it had become a golden silver short-sleeved shirt with a golden silver short skirt.

"Starlight! What has gotten into you?" shouted Sonic.

The plant girl just got her chain and got ready to throw it.

"Why does she look like that? How did she get that chain?" wondered the echidna.

"Got me. Here it comes." responded the hedgehog.

Her chain flew by them and smashed the tress behind them. A glow emitted from Knuckles as the golden star shaped object he kept glowed and went into his gloved hands. Both the hedgehog and Starlight watched this process happened and accessed the situation they were in. Then the plant girl readied her chain and threw it at Knuckles. The chain wrapped around Knuckles's fists and threw him back. As soon as echidna fell, Starlight began to attack Sonic. Every time she attacked with her chain, the hedgehog kept on dodging her attacks rather than going on the offensive. Knuckles tried to help fight her, but was slapped away by her chain. The Metarex, Crusher, was watching Sonic and the echidna try to get to Cosmo's daughter to her senses, but failed to reach her.

"Sonic you've got to fight her!" shouted Knuckles.

"I can't." replied the hedgehog as he dodged one of the plant girl's attack.

"Why not?" asked the echidna as his attack was blocked by Starlight.

"For two main reasons." answered Sonic as he jumped away from her chain.

"What are your reasons?" questioned Knuckles as he managed to move back from the chain.

"First of all, I don't want to accidentally hurt her. My other reason is because she is stronger than me." responded the hedgehog.

"Well, why don't you sneak a blow while I distract her." said the echidna.

"If you insist." spoke Sonic.

As Knuckles charged at Cosmo's daughter, the hedgehog came at her from the opposite direction. She did not seem fazed by their group attack and used her chain to make a wall between them.

"This is insane. How can she do this?" wondered Knuckles aloud.

"It should not be used by either you or Starlight. Or more precisely, can't. They would not work because of your special genetic make up." White Lily's voice echoed in the hedgehog's head.

"Of course! She's using her special powers, but how?" thought Sonic as she lowered her defenses and went back on the offensive.

"I'm going to have to take one of those pills at this rate. There has to be another way." thought the hedgehog as he landed underneath the Metarex.

The hedgehog and Metarex stared at each other for a few moments before he moved back towards Starlight. Cosmo's daughter threw her chain at Sonic, but he dodged it and took the end to keep her from pulling back.

"Stop this Starlight. What has gotten into you? Don't you recognize us?" asked Sonic.

The plant girl just stared at them and yanked on the chain releasing it from the hedgehog's grip. The hedgehog fell to the ground as she aimed her attack at where he was a moment before. Knuckles emerged from the forest and went to face Crusher. Suddenly, he realized what was happening.

"Sonic! I think I figured out why Starlight is attacking us." said the echidna.

"What is it?" inquired Sonic as he dodged another attack by Starlight.

"That Metarex hasn't fought us ever since we started fighting Starlight. Also, its eyes are red like Starlight's right now. It couldn't be a coincidence. Maybe the Metarex is controlling her." spoke Knuckles.

The hedgehog looked at both the Metarex and Cosmo's daughter. The echidna was right because their eyes were completely identical. The plant girl launched another attack at both of them and they both dodged it.

"They really advanced in technology. How can they possible control her so easily?" thought Sonic.

"It's been a while hedgehog."

Knuckles and the hedgehog looked for the person who said it. Then they realized it had come from the Metarex's mouth!

"Surprised to hear me hedgehog. Well, you were always the type who could be easily fooled and surprised." said the Metarex leader.

"What are you doing to Starlight?" inquired Sonic.

"Nothing at all. She chose this of her own free will. She just asked me for help." replied the Metarex.

"She would not betray her friends." spoke the echidna.

"You would not understand her feelings or her reasons. Isn't that right Starlight?" answered the leader.

Surprisingly, the plant girl nodded her head. She lifted her chain and started to swing it. Then Cosmo's daughter threw it at them again. Both Knuckles and the hedgehog barely dodge the attack. They both landed on safely on the ground and prepared for the next attack.

"Why are you doing this? Why are fighting against us? This would make your mother feel ashamed." said Sonic.

At his words, Starlight stopped and tears started to drip from her eyes. The Metarex summoned its sword and attacked both of them. They both jumped out of its way. It turned to the plant girl and spoke to her.

"Don't listen to them. They don't understand you like I do. I can bring your mother back if you just help me." said the Metarex leader.

"So the Metarex is controlling her using her mother as an excuse to get her to help the Metarex?" thought the hedgehog.

"You misunderstood hedgehog. I'm merely trying to help this poor girl with her problems." spoke the leader.

"You are merely controlling her actions with your spells." replied Sonic.

"We shall see. Go Starlight." spoke the Metarex leader.

Starlight threw her chain around a tree and lifted it off the ground. The plant girl threw it at the hedgehog and the echidna. They quickly dodged it and turned back to face her again.

"Starlight! Please come to your senses! Don't listen to the Metarex! You will make Cosmo's sacrifice meaningless! She gave her life to protect the people she loved! Imagine how sad she would be if her own daughter ruin her life's work by helping the enemy!" shouted Sonic.

Cosmo's daughter stopped swinging her chain and began to think of her mother. In her mind, her mother's image replaced the Metarex leader's figure.

"Starlight. Please don't do this. I died because it was my decision and destiny. I chose this fate. Don't let that Metarex control your fate. Please help me protect the people I love." said Cosmo.

"Mother. I can't. I love you so much, but we never spend a single moment together." said Starlight as she cried.

"I know how sad you feel, but I never left you." said Herthia's daughter.

The plant girl looked up at her mother with tears pouring down her face.

"Even if I'm not physically here, I will always be in both your and your father's heart. So please give everyone my love and protect them with your life as I have." said Cosmo as she hugged her daughter.

"Mother." thought Cosmo's daughter as she hugged her mom back and continued to cry.

"Starlight. Destroy Knuckles now and retrieve Sonic now!"

Starlight realized that she was in a middle of a battle and she had to decide to help the Metarex or obey her mother's wishes. She decided to help her mother to keep her dream alive and stop the Metarex. Her red eyes returned to their normal golden silver color.

She turns around to the Metarex.

"What are you doing Starlight? Destroy Knuckles and capture Sonic now!" said the leader.

The plant girl dug her feet hard into the ground and started to swing her chain.

"I decide my own fate and I chose to protect my friends." said Starlight.

"You fool! They can't bring your mother back like I can!" shoute the Metarex.

"I don't need to see or feel my mother's touch. She will always be here beside me to help against any threat and that includes you." spoke Cosmo's daughter.

Starlight threw her chain at the Metarex which wrapped around the Metarex's legs and when the plant girl pulled, the Metarex fell to the ground.

"Great job Starlight." said Sonic.

"I know" replied Cosmo's daughter.

Knuckles charged and his punch destroyed the Metarex's left arm. It grabbed its sword and attacked. All of them dodged it and landed on the trees. The trees that were closer to the Metarex were destroyed by its attack.

"It's still able to fight?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, it still has its other arm." answered Starlight.

"I know that!" shouted the echidna.

"Why don't you two stop bickering and pay attention to the enemy." said the hedgehog calmly.

"What should we do?" questioned Knuckles.

"First of all, where is the other Metarex?" inquired the plant girl.

"Other Metarex?" said Sonic and the echidna in confusion.

"Yeah. There were two of them, but I only see one." replied Cosmo's daughter.

"Then where is the other one?" asked Knuckles.

Suddenly, the earth began to shake and all of them fell of the trees. The three of them looked in all directions, but they couldn't see anything that could have caused it. Then they heard a distanced roar and saw something fly up and then dived again.

"Does that answer your question?" asked the hedgehog.

"Sonic, Knuckles, Starlight! Help!"

They all looked at their watches they used for communication to see Amy in a panic.

"What's wrong?" questioned Sonic.

"We're being attacked by a Metarex! We need help!" shouted the girl hedgehog.

"We'll be on our way." replied the hedgehog.

"We better hurry then." said Starlight.

Suddenly, a couple of missiles came out of the Metarex's chest and come right at them. They all jumped, but the missiles just changed course and came back again. All of them continued to dodge the missiles that refused to give up chasing them.

"Looks like it doesn't want us to go help them." spoke Sonic as he dodged a few of the missiles.

"We don't have time for this. Knuckles you should head back." said the plant girl as she barely avoided a missile.

"Why me?" inquired the echidna as he almost crashed into the hedgehog.

"We can easily deal with this Metarex on our own. Now go before that Metarex beats them." said Cosmo's daughter as she used her chain to throw the missile back at the Metarex.

"Okay, but you two better not lose to that Metarex." spoke Knuckles as he headed back to the ship.

The Metarex charged to get to the echidna, but Sonic and Starlight quickly destroyed the missiles and jumped in front of the Metarex to block its way. The plant girl used her chain to wrap the Metarex up and the hedgehog charged at it. Its tail slashed at him and he was knocked into Cosmo's daughter. The chain loosened around the Metarex as Starlight got hit by Sonic. It charged at them and striked with its sword. They were able to dodge the sword just in time as it came at them.

"Now I regret sending Knuckles to help Amy." said the plant girl.

"Well it's too late now. We just have to try destroying it ourselves. I just hope the others are better off than we are." spoke the hedgehog.


	6. Chapter 5: INCOMING!

I decided to use a lame name for my OC parody of the Metarex. It's so the characters "confuse" the two. Please review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: INCOMING!<p>

Meanwhile, Amy and Knuckles slammed into the ship and began to slide down. Then the girl hedgehog fell on top of the echidna. As they got up, the Metarex flew back down to strike again.

"This Metarex is tougher than I thought." said Knuckles.

"We just have to keep hitting it with stronger attacks." replied Amy.

A laser shot out from the Metarex's mouth and they used their enhanced weapons to deflect the attack, but it weakened both the echidna and girl hedgehog. Suddenly, there was a loud roaring sound coming from the sky. Amy, Knuckles, the two Metarex, Starlight, and Sonic looked up to see what it was. It had two eyes, sharp fangs, a tail, had an eye on its chest, two wings, four sharp claws, and looked like a Metarex. The reactions of the Metarex, however, proved that it was someone unexpected.

"What in the world is that?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know, but it can't be good if it looks like a Metarex and isn't one." replied Starlight.

Suddenly, it opened its mouth and a laser beam shot out heading for the hedgehog, plant girl, and Metarex. All of them jumped out of the way just in time. When they looked back, the exact spot where they stood was roasted to a crisp. The robot roared like a lion and dived down to attack Sonic and Cosmo's daughter. Surprisingly, the Metarex went in front of them and attacked the robot in the wing. The Metarex got a huge hole through its chest while the other robot's wing was destroyed. When they both turned to face each other, the Metarex leader spoke out again in fury.

"How dare you interfere. Leave before I make you leader of the Metarax." spat the leader.

"You were always quick to judge. I simply want to give a friendly warning to them." replied the Metarax.

"Be gone Dark Death! You have no business here and never shall." answered the Metarex leader.

"Is that a threat?" asked Dark Death via the Metarax.

Instead of a reply, the Metarex launched itself at the Metarax and attacked with its sword. War broke loose as the two robots battled. Shrieker came to join in the battle and the Metarex had the advantage.


	7. Chapter 6: Tails and Sonic Showdown?

Another chapter done. Also, I was wondering if my readers know any good songs as long as they're not english ones. I plan on doing something based off songs and I already have too many english ones. Please review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Tails and Sonic Showdown?<p>

Starlight and the hedgehog left and headed for the ship as fast as they could. By the time they got there, they saw their friends almost out cold from battle.

"Amy! Knuckles!" shouted Sonic and the plant girl.

Cosmo's daughter and the hedgehog lifted the two up to see their friends' injuries. They were badly beaten up from their battle with the Metarex. Even though they were badly injured, the two of them were still able to speak and move.

"Took you long enough." said Amy.

"Don't speak now. We better get going before they face their attention to us." replied the plant girl.

Sonic lifted the girl hedgehog as Starlight lifted Knuckles from the floor and started walking into the Blue Typhoon. As soon as they entered the ship, Cream, Cheese, and Tails runs up to them to see how bad the attack was.

"Starlight, Cream, and Cheese! Take Knuckles and Amy to the infirmary! Sonic! I need you to come with me!" spoke the two-tailed fox.

"Roger!" answered the girl rabbit, chao, hedgehog, the echidna, Amy, and Cosmo's daughter.

The plant girl, girl hedgehog, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles headed to the infirmary while Sonic and Tails headed to the control room. When they reached the control room, two-tailed fox started shouting at the hedgehog.

"Sonic! What's wrong with you? I can't believe this! It's all your fault!" shouted Tails.

"Whoa! Slow down, Tails. What's wrong?" asked Sonic.

"Everything! Because of you everything went wrong. The Meta weren't supposed to appear! You shouldn't have been able to break my spell on Starlight! I can't let you escape the planet with your friends! It's too important for me to let you slip pass me again! You better surrender to the Metarex before I have to do it myself!" answered the two-tailed fox.

"What are you talking about Tails? How did you know that new robot was a Meta? When did you find out about the spell placed on Starlight? Why do you want me to surrender to the Metarex?" asked the hedgehog.

After a moment of them staring at each other, Sonic realized what was going on.

"You're not Tails!" shouted the hedgehog.

"Impressive. You were able to penetrate through my spell. You are correct. I'm not Tails. I am merely using his body to speak to you." said the Tails.

"Then who are you?" asked Sonic.

"You probably know." replied the two-tailed fox.

"It's you! The Metarex leader!" shouted the hedgehog in shock.

"You're right again. I'm surprised that you were able to learn so fast in a short period of time. I may have to move my plans along faster if I am to get what I want." replied the leader.

"What do you mean plans? What do you want with me? Why don't you leave my friends out of this?" questioned Sonic.

"You will know in due time, but I can't have your friends interfering with my plans." answered the Metarex.

"Why don't you face me yourself?" inquired the hedgehog.

"I can't right now because I have other things to deal with at the moment. But you will get your chance soon enough. Any last words before I take you back to the ship." responded the Metarex leader.

"I just have three words to say. Leave Tails alone!" shouted Sonic.

The two-tailed fox shrieked and charged as the hedgehog. Sonic quickly jumped away from the two-tailed fox as he charged. Tails turned around and smiled. His golden star shaped object entered him causing a horrible transformation. His fur color darkened as his gloves and shoes ripped to reveal claws. He bore his sharp fangs at the hedgehog and vanished. He reappeared behind Sonic with a black blade at his throat.

"Is that all you got?" asked the two-tailed fox sweetly.

Amy's Piko Hammer flew towards them as Tails dodged the attack and landed a few feet away from the hedgehog. The entire crew then came running to Sonic's aid. Amy, Cream, and Cheese began to treat the hedgehog's wounds.

"How did you know I needed help?" questioned Sonic.

"I felt that there was something wrong with Tails. It felt like the Metarex leader was here somewhere. It had to be Tails since I felt it the aura hit me as we enter the Blue Typhoon." replied Starlight.

"So it seems that the Metarex are using others instead of facing us. How cowardly of them." said Knuckles.

"Your puny brains wouldn't understand how much work we put into this plan and the time and effort wasted on it. There are more important matters to attend to besides you." spoke the two-tailed fox.

"Well, now you'll have to." said the girl rabbit.

"You better leave Tails alone or you'll regret it." spoke the plant girl.

"Oh really. All of your fates were sealed since the day you defeated the Metarex." replied the leader.

"Say that to my hammer." answered the girl hedgehog.

Amy charged at Tails to attack him with her hammer. The two-tailed fox just side stepped away from her attack and responded with his own.

"Dark Electric Surge!" shouted Tails as he hit the girl hedgehog with his blade's hilt into her stomach.

As soon as Amy was hit with the sword, electricity shot out of it into her. She screamed from the sheer pain and fell onto the floor unconscious.

"AMY!" they all shouted.

"Who's next?" asked the two-tailed fox.

"This is impossible. How can Tails produce electricity? It's unnatural. Also, we can't fight him because he's our friend, but if we do nothing he will surely kill everyone else," thought the hedgehog, "Wait! Why would the Metarex leader let Amy live if they wanted revenge against us…unless Tails is trying to fight back!"

"Tails! If you hear me, show us a sign!" shouted Sonic.

The crew stared at him in surprise. Tails just twitched his eyes before preparing his next attack.

"So I was right. He's still in there. I just need to help he break free of the Metarex's hold." thought the hedgehog.

Suddenly, the two-tailed fox charged forward to attack. The echidna jumped in front and used his fist to deflect the attack. Tails quickly jumped back and bounced off the wall. Knuckles was caught off guard and the two-tailed fox slashed at him. The echidna was shocked with electricity and fell to the floor from the pain.

"KNUCKLES!" shouted the crew that were still conscious.

"You're going to regret that!" shouted the girl rabbit.

"Don't!" shouted Sonic as he grabbed Cream.

"But..." started the girl rabbit.

"Don't. If you charge in like Amy and Knuckles, you'll end up in the same situation" said the hedgehog.

"Then what do we do then?" asked Cream.

"We need a plan. If we act too rashly, it could get us killed." said Starlight.

"I have an idea, but I have to do it alone." spoke Sonic.

The girl rabbit was going to argue with him, but Cosmo's daughter placed her hand on Cream and shook her head.

The plant girl turns to the hedgehog and said," Go."

Sonic nodded his head to her and turned to Tails. The hedgehog approached the two-tailed fox who watched him warily.

"If you want me, come and get me." said Sonic as he ran down the hallway.

Tails pursued him leaving everyone else in the room to recover. The hedgehog could have easily got away from him, but chose to stay within the two-tailed fox's sights.

"Sonic the hedgehog. What now? You can't possible do anything."

Sonic ignored Tails and made a turn. The two-tailed fox made the same turn, but was hit in the gut by the hedgehog.

"Sorry Tails." said Sonic as Tails collapsed to the floor returning to his original form except no shoes and gloves.


	8. Chapter 7: Plans

Sorry that was short, but someone that a few people have been waiting for is coming up soon so I wanted to take a little longer to get there. Please review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Plans<p>

Meanwhile, the two Metarex and Metarax basically destroyed all the trees in the vicinity. It looked like the Metarex were going to win when the Metarax aimed a blast at the Blue Typhoon. The two Metarex quickly jumped to stop the attack from reaching its target. As soon as they deflected the blast, they received a message from the Metarex leader.

"Forget about the Metarax and capture the hedgehog." said the weary leader.

"But master if we leave the battlefield, there's a good chance of it ruining our plans." said one of the Metarex.

"I will deal with them later. Just complete the task I have given you." ordered the leader.

"Yes master." replied the two of them and they jumped away from the scene.

The Metarax watched the two fly to the Blue Typhoon with a sinister grin. Dark Death began to speak of the Metarax's next assignment.

"You have completed in diverting their attention long enough. We shall leave them alone for now, but Sonic doesn't realize what an important role he has in this war. Return to base immediately." said the Metarax.

The Metarax quickly obeyed and flew off into space after repairing its damaged wing. Back at the ship, Sonic was carrying Tails back when the Metarex attacked.

"What's going on?" asked Cream.

"Choo. Choo." said Cheese as it pointed out the window.

Starlight quickly went to the controls to put the picture on the screen. Everyone that was still conscious gasped to see that both Metarex were attacking the ship from both sides.

"Looks like they still made it." said the plant girl.

"Not for long. Lets go." said Cream.

"You stay here Cream and watch over the crew." spoke Stralight.

She ran out to defend the ship from the Metarex.


	9. Chapter 8: Trouble

Sorry, but he hasn't made his appearance yet. He will. Just read this chapter and you'll know when he'll appear. Please review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Trouble<p>

The hedgehog hurried to aid his friends, but they were still having difficulty dealing with them as they constantly aim for the ship. The Metarex were winning the battle. Every time Starlight or Sonic countered one attack, another came from the other direction.

"I can't keep this up for long." said the exhausted plant girl.

"We have to hold on until the others recover." said the hedgehog.

The two managed to avoid another attack by one of the Metarex, but the other slammed them down to the floor. The two Metarex were charging energy to release a laser beam at them. They tried in vain to free themselves from the grip of the Metarex.

Cream and Cheese were looking out as the crew is getting hurt. They both hold on to each other and begin to cry.

"Everyone's in trouble. What are we going to do?" said the girl rabbit as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Choo. Choo." said the chao.

"We've got to do something Cheese. Come on." said Cream.

They quickly ran out of the room to the battle outside. The girl rabbit and Cheese took out their golden star shaped objects that went inside them. The two attacked the Metarex, but the Metarex were able to defend themselves against the attack by going into defensive mode. After the barrage of attack stopped, they both shot laser beams at the girl rabbit and chao. They weren't prepared for the attack and were hurt badly from it.

"Cream! Cheese!" shouted Starlight and Sonic.

The Metarex turned their attention back to them and prepared to finish the battle.

"If I don't do anything, we're all done for. There's only one option." thought the hedgehog.

Sonic pulled out the bottle he received from White Lily and popped one of the pills into his mouth.


	10. Chapter 9: Dark Sonic!

Sorry that this was shorter than I would have liked. Introducing...DARK SONIC! Please review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Dark Sonic!<p>

Nothing appeared to happen when he suddenly fell to his knees gasping. A dark aura surrounded the hedgehog as Cosmo's daughter ran to him.

"Sonic! What did you just take?" demanded the plant girl as she took the bottle from his grip.

She felt his hand slam into her chest and she was sent sprawling. When Starlight looked back at him, his fur color changed into a blackish blue color and his pupils were fading from view. A crazed grin stretched across his face as he stared at the Metarex.

"I'll rip you to shreds." he said as he vanished from view.

Crusher split into two and the pieces fell to the ground with a thud as Sonic appeared on top of its remains. The hedgehog dug his foot into the defeated Metarex laughing hysterically. His skin and fur had turned black and his eyes pupilless.

"That's all you got? I expected more from you. After all, the Metarex leader did send you."

"Stop it Sonic! Can't you see it's already destroyed?" screamed Cosmo's daughter.

Without looking back, Sonic raised his arm towards her and threw dark energy at her. The plant girl moved out of the blast's path and watched it burn the trees behind her into ash.

"He burned all those trees. His mutation must be of fire like mine is of stars." thought Starlight as she prepared her chain.

The hedgehog was in front of her and grabbed her hands that were holding the chain forcing her to let go.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you interfere with my fun, I won't hesitate to do so."

With that, he returned to fight the remaining Metarex. However, the other Metarex was still operational and grabbed a hold of Sonic.

"Let go of me or you'll regret it." said the hedgehog as a killing intent emitted from his form.

The Metarex didn't respond and began to glow.

"Get out of there!" shouted Cosmo's daughter realized what was going to happen next.

She couldn't reach Sonic in time as the Metarex self-destructed. Smoke covered the area and the plant girl was unable to tell if he made it. When the smoke cleared, the hedgehog emerged unscathed.

"Weak. He made a last ditch effort to stop me by blowing himself up. The Metarex have gotten soft." said Sonic as he approached Shrieker.

He came to a stop and remained fixed in a walking position.

"What is this?" demanded the hedgehog as he fought to move another step.

"You're the one that is pathetic. Do you really think Crusher will sacrifice him for a plan that would go against our master's wishes and one that would not work on you?" spoke the Metarex as it flew down to him.

Wires were wrapped around Sonic and nothing he did could break them.

"Don't bother. The wires in our bodies are from the combination of multiple metals and reinforced with chaos energy." said Shrieker.

"Chaos energy? You used the chaos emeralds." said Starlight.

"Yes. Now I can take you to our master." spoke the Metarex.

Suddenly, the wires around him burst into flames and turned to ashes.

"Did you really think such a weak trick would work on me?" asked Sonic as he threw more dark energy at Shrieker.

Many of his attacks missed and hit the surrounding landscape that burned from where they struck.

"Hahahaha! Burn! Everything burn into the nothingness you came from!" shrieked the hedgehog as he threw more dark energy.

"Sonic! Stop or you'll destroy everything important to you!" screamed Cosmo's daughter as she threw her chain at him.

He caught the chain and yanked on it pulling her towards him. As the plant girl reached him, a blackish red lance materialized in his hand from his black aura and slashed it at her. Blood splattered as she hit the ground and Sonic laughed at the spectacle.

"I warned you not to mess with me. This is what you get." he said as he raised his lance to strike the finishing blow.

"Sonic!"


	11. Chapter 10: Repentance and Forgiveness

I hoped you like Dark Sonic's appearance, but now with the rest of the story. Please review. I do not own anything except the plot and OC characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Repentance and Forgiveness<p>

The hedgehog shifted himself to see a pink object standing on the side of the ship. It was a pink hedgehog who was frantically trying to get his attention.

"Stop it Sonic! You're hurting Starlight!" shouted Amy.

"What a nuisance. I might as well get rid of her." spoke Sonic to himself as he aimed his lance at her instead.

Starlight threw her chain wrapping itself around the lance and pulled with what little strength she had left. It flew out of Sonic's hand and changed back into nothing.

"You'll regret that." said the hedgehog as he strode to her.

"Sonic. Listen to yourself. Isn't the reason you're fighting is to protect us? How can you do it if you're the one trying to kill us?" demanded the plant girl.

He came to a halt as the words penetrated his mind.

"Why am I hurting Starlight? Why did I try to hurt Amy? What was I trying to do?" thought Sonic as he struggled with himself.

"Does it matter?"

"Who's there? And how can you speak in my mind?" questioned the hedgehog.

"It's obvious. I'm you." responded the voice.

"How can you be me? I'm me." spoke Sonic.

"It's simple. I'm your darker half. The one everyone refers to as Dark Sonic or Dark Super Sonic. We met at Black Narcissus's base." continued the voice.

"That power was from you." said the hedgehog.

"Yes. Now I have a question for you. What are you going to do with my power or should I say ours?" wondered Dark Sonic.

"What?" spoke a confused Sonic.

"Answer me. I want to know why you fight. I, myself, do it from the rage and despair in my soul. I shall make others suffer to soothe my pain." demanded his dark half.

"I fight...I fight...I fight for the people I care about." responded the hedgehog.

"Really? What will you do if you have to destroy one of them? What then? And don't give me an annoying answer like I will save and protect everyone. You must choose." said Dark Sonic.

"..." Sonic was speechless.

"Well? What's your answer?" pushed his darker half.

"...I will do what I can. Even if I have to give up my life, I will do everything I can even if I fail." replied the hedgehog.

"...I see. I will let you have control for now. However, if you ever waver, I will not hesitate to take over." spoke Dark Sonic.

"Got it." said Sonic.

The dark aura that surrounded him turned red as his green pupils returned with a firery red tint. A flame red lance formed from his new aura and flames licked at his body, but didn't burn him.

"What power. Where are these flames coming from?" thought the hedgehog.

"Those pills helped you tap into the powers you were born with. The special mutations that appear in a select few. It happens to be of being able to tap into fire. Though I would have expected it to be wind as running is what we desired, but we can't choose what gifts we get." spoke his darker half.

"I can understand why White Lily was concerned." said Sonic.

"I'm going to sleep for now. The next time we meet may not turn out as pleasant as this one." spoke his darker half.

"Got it." said the hedgehog.

He continued on his path to Cosmo's daughter who tried to defend herself against a possible attack. Instead, he reached out and helped her to her feet.

"Sorry about that. I still need getting use to this power." spoke Sonic as he rubbed his head.

"You're..." she started as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Now head back to the ship. I have to deal with this Metarex." he interrupted pushing her towards it.

"Okay." she said leaving the hedgehog to fight by himself.

Starlight limped back to the Blue Typhoon as the Metarex dove down to strike her.

"Oh no you don't." He spun at Shrieker causing an explosion the moment they touched.

Both were sent flying into opposite directions and crashed into the trees.

"Sonic!" shouted Amy as she ran down to hurry to his aid.

Knuckles blocked her path and she pulled out her Piko hammer ready to clobber him.

"Out of the way. He needs me." she spoke as she raised her hammer over her head.

"Amy. Sonic is trying to protect us. We need to start the Blue Typhoon while we can." argued the echidna.

Cream and Cheese also limped into the ship to get between them.

"Knuckles is right." Then the girl rabbit passed out in front of them.

"Cream!" they shouted as they helped settle her down in one of seats.

"What in the world is going?" asked Tails as he got to his feet.

"About time you woke up." said the girl hedgehog.

"No time to explain. We need to start the ship while Sonic distracts the Metarex." said Knuckles.

Tails went to his position and tried to start the engine. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything to power it.

"We don't have power." said the two-tailed fox.

"We need to use our these." said Amy showing her golden star shaped object.

"You guys. Where's Starlight?" asked the echidna.

Everyone looked around to see that Starlight was missing. The plant girl was running to the engine room as she took out a perscription bottle.

"I didn't think I'll have to result in using this. White Lily is going to be mad." She popped a golden silver pill into her mouth as she put the bottle away.

A golden silver aura surrounded her and she placed her hands on the engine. Her aura poured into it causing an energy spike. Back in the control room, everyone was taken aback by the surge of energy.

"We got power?" said Tails in disbelief.

Amy was the first to snap out of it and said, "Well, let's hurry!"

Everyone got into position and fired up the engine. A blast of fire barely missed the Metarex's head as Sonic charged again. The fire ball burned the near by trees to ashes. They turned around just in time to see the Blue Typhoon lifting off. The hedgehog attacked with his lance and retreated to the ship. The robot dodged the attack and flew into the Blue Typhoon's path.

"Sonic! Hurry and enter the ship's cannon." ordered Tails.

A giant blue cannon appeared from under the ship's deck. Sonic jumped from tree to tree till he got onto the ship and into the cannon waiting for the two-tailed fox's signal. The Metarex sent all of its missiles and lasers toward the ship's control center. Everyone waited for the cannon to finish charging and getting into position. It appeared that they weren't going to make it in time and everyone was going to close their eyes when there was a loud shout. Power shot into the system and hit the maximum amount to fire the cannon.

"SONIC POWER CANNON!" everyone shouted.

A blast of fire shot through the cannon and toward the robot. Sonic was covered in fire that destroyed all the missiles and laser beams when they came close to it. Before the Metarex could do anything else, it was engulfed by fire and exploded. The good news was the fire vanished and was replaced by Sonic in his normal form unharmed. The bad news was the hedgehog was standing in mid air above the ocean. When he realized this, Sonic fell down shouting.

"HEY! Someone help me!"


	12. Chapter 11: Race against the Metarex

Whew...at last. This one is done for now. I wanted to stretch it out to make it 12 chapters of the story, but it would kill it. Please review. I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Race against the Metarex<p>

Everyone panicked and sped the ship across the short distance to catch him. The hedgehog clung onto the ship's deck terrified of falling again as the crew ran to see him.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" asked the girl hedgehog as she crushed him to death.

"Easy Amy." spoke Sonic as he attempted to push her off.

"That was close. Sonic would be doomed if we didn't catch him." said the echidna.

"Now we have to find Starlight." spoke Tails.

Suddenly, they heard the ship's thrusters stop working.

"Uh...Tails?" The hedgehog looked toward the two-tailed fox who also stared back wide eyed.

"Yeah?" said Tails.

"What did you use to power the engine?" inquired Sonic.

"We didn't." replied the two-tailed fox.

The Blue Typhoon plummeted to the ocean as everyone clung on whatever they could to prevent themselves from flying off.

"AHHHHH!" The crew screamed in terror as the hit the water causing an explosion of water that soaked everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" questioned the hedgehog.

"Yeah." everyone answered.

"How were you flying the ship without power?" wondered Sonic.

"We don't know. We somehow got power." responded Tails.

"Can anyone read me?"

They all looked to their comms to see a barely conscious Cream.

"Cream!" they shouted.

"Are you okay?" asked Knuckles.

"Just tired. Starlight contacted me. She's in the engine room. I think she did something to give us power." replied the girl rabbit.

"She probably tired herself out. That's why the ship ran out of power." spoke the hedgehog.

"We might as well get some rest too." said the echidna.

"Those Metarex were so powerful even with our power ups. It's scary." spoke Amy.

"The ship needs some fixing too." said the two-tailed fox.

"The good thing is we made it out okay." spoke Sonic.

"I guess you're right." said Knuckles.

They headed inside to rest from their difficult battle against the two Metarex.

* * *

><p>Starlight opened her eyes as she sat up and stretched.<p>

"Today's the day we launch again. Hopefully we won't run into anymore Metarex or Metarax." thought Cosmo's daughter.

Her comm beeped indicating someone was trying to contact her and she opened it up. White Lily stared right back at her.

"I thought I told you not to use them. You have better control than Sonic." spoke the woman.

"I know, but I needed the extra boost to start the engine and give enought power to fire the cannon." said the plant girl.

"Just be careful. We don't want to reveal our hand to the enemy." spoke White Lily.

"I understand, but Sonic..." said Starlight.

"I know. This worries me. That's why I have an absolute order that you must obey if we have no choice." spoke the woman.

"Yes?" inquired Cosmo's daughter.

"If Sonic is unable to control his powers or could be possible caught by the Metarex, you are to kill him with your own hands." answered White Lily.

"What?" yelled the plant girl in a whisper.

"I understand your confusion and mixed feelings, but we can't afford to allow the Metarex to win. It's our duty as the Guardians. Your duty." The woman didn't seem fazed by her outburst.

"But he's also a Guardian. You're saying we have to kill our fellow brother." said Starlight.

"I don't want to resort to that either, but he is a liability at the moment till he is able to truly control his gift." spoke White Lily.

Cosmo's daughter let her shoulders droop as she said, "I understand."

"For now keep an eye on him. We'll try to contact you as soon as possible. Over and out." said the woman as the screen turned black.

The palnt girl stared at the blank screen and sighed.

"I hope it doesn't come to that." thought Starlight

The door to her room opened and Sonic stood at the door way.

"Come on Starlight. Hurry before we enter space." said the hedgehog as he waved at Cosmo's daughter.

The plant girl attempted a smile and ran toward Sonic. Starlight and the hedgehog entered into the control room to see the crew getting to work. Tails saw them come in and beckoned at them.

"Starlight! Sonic! We're preparing to leave so we need your help. Starlight can you take the controls over here and Sonic can you keep an eye on our power levels." said the two-tailed fox.

The plant girl walked to the controls that Tails pointed and got to work. The hedgehog walked to another set of controls to see how much power they had.

"We have plenty of energy here. Where to Tails?" asked Sonic.

"First, let's get going than we worry about where we set off to." replied the-two tailed fox.

The Blue Typhoon started rising up into space until they were out of the planet's atmosphere. Behind them was a crude looking ship. It was Dr. Eggman's ship with a few new qualities added to it. Back at the Blue Typhoon, the hedgehog started shivering as though he was cold.

"Are you cold?" asked Amy.

Sonic shook his head and answered, "I have this weird feeling."

"It better not be Eggman. He's so annoying. Right Cheese?" spoke Cream.

"Choo. Chooo." said Cheese.

"He probably is. He's too nosey for his own good. Sticking his nose into everything we do." spoke Knuckles.

"Eggman wants the Chaos Emeralds like we do. He'll probably steal it from us at any possible moment no matter what. I'm more worried about our new enemies." said the hedgehog.

Suddenly, Cosmo's daughter whirled around and stared at Sonic. When the hedgehog looked up, he realized that everyone was staring at him.

"Don't mind me. I was just thinking aloud. Let's pay attention to the ship to make sure we don't end up crashing into something." said Sonic.

Everyone went back to work except Starlight who noticed something odd about him. The plant girl saw the hedgehog's expression turn sad. He quickly shook his head and went back to work.

"What is he thinking about?" thought Cosmo's daughter.

The plant girl got back to work and forgets what she saw. The Blue Typhoon continued to fly into space with Eggman on their trail.

* * *

><p>...To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>I hoped you like that. Now my next story is called <strong><em>A Ship of Destruction and an Old Friend<em>**.


	13. Extra

Here's an extra page for all of you that have read my story.

* * *

><p>Author: Is everyone happy now?<p>

Dark Sonic: I had such a short part.

Author: Eh? I promise you'll have a lot of show time later. Just don't kill me or hurt me.

Dark Sonic: (pouting) Fine.

?: I didn't make an appearance. Only my voice was heard the whole time!

Author: You will. Just be patient.

Starlight: I will like to make a complaint.

Author: What now?

Starlight: Why do I have the secret mission of killing Sonic? I mean he's the hero. Does that make me the villain?

Author: You haven't killed him yet.

Stralight: So I will.

Author: I'm just hypothetically stating that if you do, right now you aren't to comfort you.

White Lily: That doesn't even make sense.

Author: (groan) Why are you all here?

White Lily: I just came here for a break.

Author: Good. I don't know how many more complaints I can take.

Dark Death: Hey...

Author: No. Just no. I'm leaving.

Death Death: Why did the author leave?

Dark Sonic, ?, Starlight, & White Lily: Got me.

* * *

><p>My OCs are swarming me! Save me! They'll be the death of me!<p>


	14. Preview

Here's the preview for the next story: _**A Ship of Destruction and an Old Friend**_.

* * *

><p>Scarship is back...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>A Metarex ship!"<em>

"_And by the looks of it, it could be Scarship!"_

* * *

><p>...and is hunting down Dr. Eggman and Sonic...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Scarship. Prepare to leave the planet. I have a mission for you. I want you to intercept Sonic and his friends and bring back the hedgehog. I do not care what happens to the others so you may do as you wish with them. Also, if you meet Dr. Eggman, you can destroy him too."<em>

* * *

><p>...which leads them to Chris where the Metarex rule...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sonic! I'm so glad to see you!"<em>

"_Chris!"_

* * *

><p>...resulting in a battle to save the planet...<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>We just going to have to try save everyone from the Metarex and get the planet egg back." <em>

* * *

><p>...and darker secrets to be revealed.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Fellow Metarex and humans. We gather again to make some sacrifices for the great Metarex ruler. The few that are chosen must board the ship or face the consequences." <em>

"_Something is off about that hedgehog. He is being so serious about what is going on. I have a feeling he knows something that everyone else doesn't. Not only that, but during the battle his personality turned dark and murderous."_

* * *

><p>I hope you liked my preview. Can't wait to see your opinions in <em><strong>A Ship of Destruction and an Old Friend<strong>_.


End file.
